Approximately 50% of the US population has at least one chronic health condition. Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is one of the most disabling chronic conditions reported. Individuals with RA are confronted with a number of challenges that influence their ability to manage and adjust to their disease. The purpose of this study is to determine the processes by which persons with RA manage and adjust to their disease through the secondary analysis of existing data that examined the behavioral aspects of RA. An important contribution of this study will be the systematic exploration of the processes of coping and adjusting to RA in the context of adult developmental and gendered processes. In the proposed study, previously collected qualitative data will be analyzed and integrated to accomplish the following specific aims: (1) Evaluate the degree to which a theoretical model describing how younger women "learn to live with rheumatoid arthritis" can be generalized to cohorts of men and older women with RA; (2) Identify qualitative themes and subthemes that characterize and differentiate how subjects groups (younger women, older women, younger men, and older men) conceptualize their experiences with RA and their efforts to manage the disease; (3) Combine qualitative and cluster analysis techniques to further refine and validate variations in patterns of adjustment and coping. The subgroups to be examined will be selected on the basis of quantitative indicators of the strategies used to manage the disease and psychosocial impairment; and, (4) Evaluate the congruency and complementarily of data obtained from standardized coping style measures and interviews for each subject group (younger women, older women, younger men, older men). These findings will lead to an enhanced understanding of the processes involved in managing and adjusting to RA and contribute to the development of health-enhancing interventions.